User blog:AdventureWriter28/Newer Character Guideline
This is an overall newer guideline on what and how to edit the Character articles and GO Character articles including the movie characters, future characters and etc... Overall, the most common thing to be followed on all kinds of Character articles are: First write the name of the person (e.g. Kariya Masaki), then add the JP name and add whether he is a minor/supporting/main character (e.g. is a minor character) and then adding whether which anime he appeared (of the Inazuma Eleven GO), the adding whether which team he belong and what position he has (e.g. is midfielder of Tengawara) and if he has a nickname, add it also (also called as the Prince of the Snowfield) Don't forget the Character template also. Then we add the following: *Profile- a.k.a the person's description in the Inazuma Eleven game or japanese site (optional) (e.g. Renowed as the legendary ace striker) Though do not forget to add whether what game did that description came (e.g. Inazuma Eleven (game).) *Appearance- this explains what the character looks like, this describes the following: 1.Hair 2.Eyes 3.Skin 4.Height 5.Uniform/Jersey he/she wears 6.Casual clothes (if there is) 7.Other Clothes (if there is) 8.Overall appearance 9.Shirt Number (e.g. He wears the shirt number 14) *Personality- this explains the persons likes, dislikes, and characteristics he/she has... 1.Characteristics (e.g. timid, friendly, caring...) 2.Likes (e.g. He likes to play alot) 3.Dislikes (e.g. He dislikes bullying) 4.Food (optional) (e.g. He likes to eat spicy foods) *History- this only appears if the past of the character is revealed or shown. It contains what has happened to the character before he debuted in the anime. *Plot- this explains what happened to that character currently and is must be UPDATED always. *Plot (GO)- this one explains whether what happened to the character in the Inazuma Eleven (anime) series. Characters that appear in the original series and reappear in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime are considered as GO characters, also having two plots, mainly the plot during the original one and the plot in the Inazuma Eleven GO. This also needs to be UPDATED always. (For adding more plot on minor characters, here are the steps: 1.Download an episode 2.Watch the character closely (e.g. if he passed the ball to another, if he stole the ball etc...) 3.Add whether the team won or loss (e.g. In the end, his team lost with 8-0) *Sprites- (still not added yet) For now, since there isn't that much users that can add sprites and we still haven't finished the sprites table yet, for now, this must not be added for now, though the articles containing a sprite table must not be removed, we are still testing it. *Hissatsu- shows what hissatsu the member has. User GK for Goalkeeper Hissatsu, SH for Shoot hissatsu, DF for defending hissatsu, OF for offensive hissatsu. After putting the symbol and adding the name of the hissatsu, add whetehr it appeared in the game or the anime (e.g. SH Jet Stream (Anime)). *Keshin- shows what Keshin the user has examples of Keshins are Kensei Lancelot, Kuroki Tsubasa Raven and etc, this are mostly added on GO characters. *Trivia- this includes the overall trivia about the character like if he has his own character song and etc... If you have any questions or clarifications, opinions and other things you want to mention or suggest, please comment or leave a message on my talk page. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts